A Broken Bridge Between Two Houses
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: This is the second of my one chapter mini-fics that spun off of Enigma's Love. This is a tale of jealousy and where it leads - this is my version of why Snape became a Death Eater and Remus' involvement in it.


A Broken Bridge between Two Houses

_DISCLAIMER:  All unrecognized characters are original.  The characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., etc...  By no way is this work being used for profit._

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:  This is my second in my one chapter fiction series that has spun off of my other fic, **Enigma's Love (can be found at http://www.werewolfregistry.net/elizabethbathory.html).  Some references to instances in that piece will be in this fic.  Also help was taken from the I Solemnly Swear I am Up to No Good RPG (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/marauders_map).   Also I would like to give a special thanks to AnglMscOG and frostibella for their help and inspiration for this chapter and PrincessSaturn59 for her help with some of the dialogue which was formatted in a RPG.  I would also like to mention if you like my work to check out my other stuff found at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=114650.**_

          Times had passed quickly for the Marauders.  In one second they were budding first years that had just begun to discover the potential for their mischief and in the next they were seventh years, young adults on the verge of being on their own in the wizarding world.  The seventh year for the Marauders was a time of joy but also a time of sadness.  Love, true love – unending love, had been solidified between James Potter and Lily Evans, head boy and girl, and as well for Remus Lupin and Domenica Knight, two of the highest ranking students in the Hogwarts class of 1978.  Each of these pairs were ever seldom even seen apart.  Along with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, these six young wizards were a formidable force – young, powerful, and beautiful – six wizards who were unable to be resisted on any ground.

            The time of joy had truly come to its peak during the Christmas season.  As what had become tradition for the Marauders since their fourth year, all six attended the Yule Ball.  This evening was a chance for celebration and release before everyone left for the winter holidays.  Slytherins and Gryffindors maintained the peace for the evening.  It was admittedly a brief reprieve but it was still a break in the Prank War.

            This was also a night for love and friendship.  Even though Dory and Lily were madly in love and completely devoted to Remus and James respectively, each girl danced at least once with each Marauder but their loves claimed them for each slow number.  As Remus and Dory held each other so closely, their embrace almost seemed to make them one entity, you could always hear Sirius making some crack remark at how Remus was whipped by Enigma.  Their only response was one gesture that Remus had obviously picked up from Sirius.

Now amidst all this joy and happiness, stood a bundle of misery – Severus Snape.  The dark, young Slytherin had matured a great deal from his days as the introverted first year he once was.  Nevertheless, Severus was still quite alone.  His friends were quite limited.  Besides for Lucius Malfoy and a few other select Slytherins, there was really only one other - Domenica Knight.  Now, one would truly think that one of the Lionesses of Gryffindor and one of the Serpents of Slytherin could never be friends but Dory and Severus proved that theory quite wrong.  After meeting in their first year potions class, Dory and Severus became fast friends, becoming confidantes and challenging each other as well.  Dory was as close to Severus as she was to James and Sirius, much to their dismay.  

As the years moved on and Dory and Remus became much closer, Severus felt a bit more left out.  He knew that whenever he needed someone to talk to, Dory would be there for him, but he wanted more.  Severus had begun to have feelings for Dory that were more than friendship.  But this caused quite a dilemma.  Besides for her being a Gryffindor, which was most frowned upon by those of Slytherin House, she was Remus Lupin's girlfriend.  Severus decided that this Yule Ball would be different.  He decided that he would not be alone this time, spending the entire night sulking in the corner by himself.  Tonight, he would make his move on Dory.

After several dances, the Marauders had clumped together and Domenica and Lily were chatting by themselves.  Severus watched Remus very carefully, making sure that he wasn't watching.  The last thing Severus wanted was to run into the werewolf's temper.  Once Lupin was safely occupied by Potter and Black, Severus approached Dory.  He silently walked across the room to where Dory and Lily were sitting, as if he was the only man in the room and Dory was the only woman.  He was almost ghost like, gathering all of his courage to ask her, as he approached the beautiful brunette of his dreams dressed in a deep red gown that was very form-fitting to reveal all of her beauty of her form and cut shorter in the front than in the back, showing off her legs, 

 "Domenica, may have the next dance?" he asked tentatively as he offered his hand to her.

Dory was a bit shocked that Severus approached her.  He was the only one who ever called her _Domenica, and she had to admit that she liked the formality on occasion.  But him asking her to dance was daring, or stupid depending on your perspective.  Dory carefully weighed all these options before she spoke.  She assumed the next song would be fast like the previous few and she danced fast dances with James and Sirius all the time, so Dory honorably accepted and took Severus' hand so he could lead her to the dance floor._

The two friends walked onto the dance floor, ignoring the evil glares they were receiving.  For Dory, this was just another dance with her friends.  For Severus, it was a dream of his coming true.  Both of them were fully expecting a fast song to be played so were therefore in shock when a slow ballad began to play.  Now another dilemma arose.  Slow songs were reserved for the one you loved, in that case for Dory it meant Remus, but it would be quite dishonorable to back out now.  So, Dory reluctantly reaccepted but maintained a respectable distance with Severus, not dancing as close as she would with Remus.

            As the music began to play, Dory and Severus danced slowly in the center of the room, ignoring any of the glares they were getting from their house members.  Snape felt electrified as he danced with the ever more beautiful Gryffindor.  He could not ask for more in this moment as he looked at her in an almost dream-like state.  The icy feel between Gryffindor and Slytherin were nearly forgotten and Severus got caught up with himself, forgetting who he was and who she was.  All he saw was the girl he would give his life for dancing with him, making him feel alive.  As he became further and further swept up in the moment, Severus was crossing into dangerous territory as he tried to hold Dory closer to him by tightening his grip around her waist.  Dory felt the change and quickly backed off to her original position, giving a warning look to Severus so hopefully he would not try that again.

            Severus did not get the hint though.  He took due note of the look Domenica shot him but was undeterred.  He closed his eyes and slowly moved in to place a kiss on her ruby lips.

            "Severus, no..." Dory exclaimed quickly as she broke contact with him and stepped back.  "You can't do this."

            Severus was determined and was not going to back down easily.  "I care very deeply for you, Domenica.  I would give you everything in the world." He pleaded as he walked back up to her.

            "No, Severus.  This can't happen." She replied firmly but not harshly.  "I care for you as well but not like that.  I love Remus.  I have always loved Remus.  He and I will be married one day.  We are just friends, best friends, but that is all."

            Snape still had his iron determination and was not going to be shut down that quickly.  "I could give you so much more than he if you exchange your heart for mine." He whispered as he moved in for another kiss.

            While this was going on, James had caught a glimpse of Dory and Snape out of the corner of his eye.  "Hey Moony," he called to Remus, grabbing his shoulder and turning him in the direction of Dory and Snape.  "Maybe you should step in there.  It looks like the greasy git is trying to steal your girlfriend."

            Remus turned at James suggestion and saw Snape moving into kiss Dory.  Fury ran quickly through his veins and the wolf was rising to surface as he ran over with supernatural speed to stop this.  In seconds, Remus was firmly in between Dory and Snape's unwanted advances.

            "Stay away from her!" he warned furiously as his grey eyes clearly flashed yellow.  "Get away from my girlfriend." he growled menacingly.

"You don't deserve someone like Domenica, Lupin!  No....creature such as yourself _ever does!" Severus shot back in his own defense. "Domenica, please.  I love you.  I want to be with you." Snape implored as he looked over Lupin's shoulder to the object of his desire._

Remus was furious at Severus' remark and could barely control his anger.  The wolf was dangerously close to the surface and it exploded as Remus shoved him to the ground and with lightening speed, placed his foot on his neck to keep him down as Remus whipped out his wand, taking an offensive pose.  "I warned you Snape.  Stay away from my girlfriend or I will make you wish your parents had never met."

            Dory had to stop this before Remus killed someone, even though Severus would be broken hearted.  "No, Severus.  I do not love you.  Remus holds my heart." Dory responded in a dead calm tone as she came out from behind Remus' protective stance, trying to ward off any more attacks from him.  Dory knew the wolf well and if she waited much longer, no one could control it.  She risked her own life once again to try pull Remus back off of Severus.  She got in front of him and looked into his eyes, imagining she saw their blue-gray hue instead of the horrific yellow.  "Remus, my love…come back to me.  Nothing happened.  You don't have to worry.  Come to me my love."

            Remus slowly began to calm down and relaxed under Dory's gentle touch.  He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and nuzzling her face with his cheek and kissing her on the lips sweetly, forgetting that Snape was even there.  "Marry me…" he whispered softly to her.  "I would want no other thing in this world than for you to be my wife."

Dory could no believe her ears but she had never doubted that she would be Remus' wife one day.  "Yes…it is my only dream…to be with you for the rest of my life." she whispered as she gave him a kiss of acceptance.

            Those words were like daggers through Severus' heart.  His one dream, his one desire, had just been slayed before his very eyes.  He shoved Remus off of him and stood up, starting to back off from Domenica, keeping his gaze turned downwards so he could hide his breaking heart.  Tears of pain were starting to well in Snape's eyes as he looked up quickly at the infuriated werewolf and his lady.  He looked down once again after letting the expressions of shock and hatred that were clearly demonstrated on the Gryffindors' faces burn into his memory.  Severus knew he wouldn't be able to hold it together for much longer and had absolutely no desire to break down in tears in front of the entire school.  He stopped backing up from Dory and turned around to walk towards the door to exit the Great Hall and flee to the Slytherin Dungeons.  He slowly walked out the door dejectedly, avoiding all looks as best as possible, as a few tears started to fall silently down his face.

            Dory was still trying to calculate all that had just happened when she noticed Severus starting to walk out.  She stepped away from Remus for a moment and called after friend.  "Severus!  Wait please!  Come back!"  But it was no use.  He kept walking.

            Severus clearly heard Dory's voice calling after him, which only led to more tears falling down his face.  He ignored her and kept walking out of the Ball.  He did not want her to see him cry now.  It was far too painful.  Once clearly out of sight of anyone who would care, Severus broke into a run and fled to the sanctuary of his dorm.  He ran as fast as he could through the halls down to the Dungeons as his tears were beginning to flow freely now, trying to escape the pain that he had just suffered.  His footsteps echoed along the empty halls as he ran up to his dorm room and slammed the door behind him, crumbling to the floor with tears streaming down his face and harsh sobs escaping from deep within his soul, slowly crying himself to sleep.  Severus had more than a broken heart – his one dream had been shattered right in front of him.

            As dawn rose the next day, Severus lay asleep in his bed as most of his other Slytherins departed for the winter holidays.  He was only one of two Slytherins that were staying this holiday.  As he slept, or just laid there ignoring everyone, his face was still red and raw from his tears and full of pain.  For the next few weeks, he would spend it utterly alone and in pain since the only two Gryffindors that were staying were Remus and Dory – the source of all his misery.  But a bit of pleasure over took him when he remembered that the same night was the full moon and Lupin would be suffering as that damn werewolf.

            After sometime, Severus finally got up and got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall to bid some of his friends Happy Christmas.  He looked around the room and saw the one Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws, and the other Slytherin who were staying but the Gryffindors were decidedly absent from the group.  He watched Black, Potter, and Lily leave with almost depressed looks on their faces.  Severus let his blood boil at the thought that the bastard Lupin was already ill and trying to get sympathy from everyone, namely his Domenica.

            Two days came and went and Dory and Remus were not seen by anyone.  Severus knew that she was with him because of the moon, a constant reminder of the experience last year.  During those two days, Severus had sworn that he heard the damned wolf's howl and a small amount of joy was brought to him, knowing that Lupin was suffering.  But the day after the moon, he heard another sound that was not one of pain, but what he could guess was passion, and that truly sickened him.  Severus almost vomited when he thought of his Domenica in bed with Lupin.  He had no more tears to shed for his own misery, just the dejected look on his face as he went down to the Great Hall showed the war he had been through.  He came out of the Slytherin Dungeon and walked into the Great hall to hopefully eat his breakfast in peace.

            Dory had come down from the Gryffindor Tower so Remus could sleep in peace.  She still had her deathly appearance that she gained form her ordeals with Remus and the full moon, despite the fact that she and Remus had their first night together and did nothing but bask in their love and joy for the last two days.  She was pale and her eyes were shadowed, which was only enhanced by her dark makeup.  She looked like death had tried to take her.  She went down to the Great Hall with her wand and a book and sat down to eat breakfast, not noticing whether anyone else was in there.  As one of the highest ranking students, she was sometimes given additional spells by professors for her to practice with since many knew she liked challenges.  She spread her book out on the Gryffindor table as she nibbled a bit at some fruit next to her as she tried to produce ghost like images in her hand, a Dumbledore idea.

            She could clearly see that Severus was avoiding her.  Dory still had to give Severus his Christmas gift and she decided that she would do it today, Christmas Eve.  She could tell that he was still upset with her so she didn't want to approach him directly and that's when Dory chose to sneak down to the Slytherin Dungeons and leave it for him.  Once she noticed that he was thoroughly occupied, Dory walked quietly out of the Great Hall and up to her room to get his gift, a book of Potions from around the World that she thought he would enjoy.  

            As Remus still slept in the Gryffindor Tower, Dory made her way through the silent halls to the Slytherin dorms.  Once there she had to persuade their door guard to let her pass.  After a few minutes of begging and pleading, Dory tried outright threats.

            "I suggest you let me in or you will learn quite distinctly what charcoal feels like." Dory hissed at the portrait with a fireball in her hand and it finally gave way.  Silently she walked through the Dungeon with her black cloak pulled tightly around her, heading to the seventh year boy's dorms and laid the gift on the only bed that had looked like it had been slept in, Severus'.  After delivering the gift, Dory left as quietly as she had come in and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower to await any answer that may be received.

            Several days and Christmas went by and Dory and Remus clearly understood the message – any friendship that they had with Severus Snape was clearly over because of the actions of one night.

            The holidays came and went and Hogwarts was once again filled with students.  Remus and Dory were anxiously anticipating the return of the other Marauders.  Dory was furious with Snape and how he had treated her and she wanted to get him back and that meant not stopping the Marauders anymore and letting them loose on him.  Remus explained to James and Sirius what happened over the break and Sirius' eyes widened with excitement at the chance of slamming the Slytherin slimeball.

            "Enigma, are you, Domenica Knight, saying that the Marauders now have free reign to do whatever we choose at whatever time we want to one particular Severus Snape?" Padfoot asked with a mischievous grin.

            "Give him whatever he deserves." Dory replied.

            And with that phrase, the Prank Wars had begun again.

            On the other side of the castle, ever since that night when Severus had his only dream shattered, he had been sulking in misery in the Slytherin Dungeon only wanting revenge on Lupin.  He wanted revenge for what the damned werewolf had taken from him time and time again, for making him a target for those bloody Marauders, for his pain and humiliation.  His only dilemma was that his craftiness had a distinct intellectual background and he would need Malfoy to get his desired revenge on the Marauders.  

            When Lucius Malfoy returned from Christmas break, with Narcissa firmly set next to him, Snape overheard Malfoy going on and on about a Dark Wizard who was quickly gaining power – _Lord Voldemort.  Snape wanted to know more and started questioning Lucius.  The first day of the new term was filled with investigation.  Lucius told Severus that the Dark Lord could give them great power if they went with him.  He could take away any pain that they felt and change it into power and control and fear over all those who opposed them.  This was music to Snape's ears.  It was exactly what he wanted – to no longer be a victim of the Marauders and to get them back entirely._

            As the months progressed and the school year was coming to a close, the Prank wars constantly went back and forth and were growing in strength.  In May, Severus was aching for an all out slam on Lupin.

            "What would hurt him the most?" he pondered to Malfoy.  "Taking Knight away from him when he needs her the most." He stated as an epiphany struck him as to the ultimate prank.

            On the lunar eclipse, Malfoy and Snape decided to take action.  Snape knew of Lupin's secret but was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore after James and Dory had saved his life during their sixth year from a Padfoot prank gone wrong.  To avoid revealing this to Malfoy, he just suggested this night without giving him a reason.  They carefully watched the day come to a close and at sunset, they made their move.  Severus knew Domenica's habits somewhat and knew that she would have been killing time in the Great Hall practicing her spells before she went with Lupin so he lead Malfoy there and that's where they took action.

"You are not going anywhere tonight, Knight." Malfoy dictated to her as he mumbled a partial paralyzation spell, making her arms and legs immobile.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing?!" she screamed as she struggled to move her limbs.

"Paying the Marauders back for all the pranks they play on us.  Have a pleasant evening, Knight." Snape chided as he and Malfoy left her stuck in the chair she was sitting in, acting if they had always been at odds and never friends.  

Now Dory was in deep trouble.  The sky was growing dark and the moon was rising.  Her heart was screaming out for Remus but she could not with her voice.  She struggled, trying every spell and charm she knew to reverse the spell.  Dory even plain old physical struggling and nothing worked.  

"Damn them." She cursed to herself.  "They put a timer on it."  Dory was now stuck until it wore off, helpless to do anything.  She was now wishing she hadn't pissed Severus off so badly.

She watched the moon rise into her sights and she started to cast the spell, in the hopes that it would help her poor Remus in any way.  The shadow of the sun stared to move across the moon as she began.

When the moon began to set, the spell was released and Dory took off running.  She flew through the hallways up to the Gryffindor tower.  She had to get to Remus and she had to do it quickly, it was the only thought on her mind.  She needed a broom and thought of James' and completely forgot about her own. Her Chaser's Nimbus 1500 was as fast as they come but she needed James', conditioned for Seeker, so it had better maneuverability.   Dory flew up the boys' dormitory stairs into the Marauders room, not caring if she woke them.  She ran over to James' bed and vigorously shook him awake.

"James!  I need your broom now!" she screamed when she saw the mere slits of his eyes opening.

James was quite alarmed at being woken up in the early morning hours by a frantic Dory.  Coherent speech was near impossible but he managed to rasp out a "Why?" and a "Not now."

Dory was beyond scared and she acted only on instinct.  She whipped out her wand and ripped James out of his bed and magically slammed him into the wall.  "Potter, if you value your life at all you will stop with these damned questions and let me use your broom, NOW!"

James was dumbfounded and nodded silently and pointed to where he kept it.  Dory thanked him and swiftly grabbed his broom and went to the locked window, unlocked it and flew out to get Remus.

Once Remus had recovered from his transformation, the Marauders plotted their revenge.  They decided to embarrass them in front of the entire school at the final game of the House Quidditch Cup between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Early Saturday morning, their plan went into action.  Two days later, all of them were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, planning their revenge on two certain Slytherins.  Dory and Remus were on the couch, him wrapped in a blanket and resting on her lap.  James and Lily had taken the other couch and Sirius and Peter occupied the chairs.  Over the course of the day, they had decided to attack at Saturday's quidditch match versus Slytherin and let the entire school witness this.

James and Sirius snuck out early into the Slytherin dorms to hunt down Snape and Malfoy.  Prongs and Padfoot snuck in with the help of the Invisibility Cloak, armed with a large burlap sack, big enough for both of them.  While they slept, they bagged them and sent the bag down to the quidditch field for Phase Two later on.

Just prior to the game starting, while every one was in the stands, including Lily, Remus, and Peter, Phase Two took place.  James, Dory, and Sirius opened the bag from high in the air over the field to reveal a pajama clad Snape and Malfoy, who were seething mad.

"Wait, you two," Sirius piped up before they could speak.  "There's more.  Hit it!" he called into the Gryffindor stands.  Then Remus, Lily and Peter stood up with their wands drawn.  A spell later, Snape and Malfoy were standing in the middle of the quidditch field in only their underwear.  Laughter filled the stands as shock and horror swept over their faces.

"You won't get away with this!" Snape cried as he tried to cover himself.

"We just did." Dory exclaimed proudly from up high on her broom from the field.  "A lesson, Snape – never mess with us.  We always get even in the end.  Next time I won't be so kind.  You will be completely bared next time." She said with a laugh, adding more insult to injury and shattering the bridge between the two houses that had stood for seven years.

Malfoy quietly snuck off into the locker rooms to get into his Quidditch robes to take his revenge on the field while Snape brooded in the stands once he transfigured some robes for himself, vowing that they would truly pay for this.

The year ended and the class of 1978 became full-fledged wizards, out entirely on their own.  Amidst the joy and reverie of graduation and two impending marriages, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy swore their allegiance to Lord Voldemort and began their lives as Death Eaters.


End file.
